Photo
Photo, dubbed as Photograph, is a major supporting antagonist in the series, and a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and was a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. She and the rest of her team serve as the primary antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. She also serves as an antagonist for the Pro Hero Arc. Appearance Photo is a very beautiful, petite and flawless pale-skinned girl who is also "doll-like" with chest-length glossy night black hair that has square bangs covering one side of her face and eyes that are a very beautiful mix of teal and blue, which also appears more "melancholic" at the beginning of the story and she has quite a large bust. Photo rarely smiles, but she is frequently seen blushing or smiling when she is around Dabi or her close friends. At the beginning, she wears a black dress accessorized with a jabot. It is adorned with a black corset and straps and at the shoulders. She is seen wearing black gloves. She also has a ruffled purple colored skirt inside of which is an ombré of black and gray. Personality Due to her lack of experience with the world, Photo is very unaware of social norms. She is innocent with regards to romance and she has to be told of what she feels (e.g. love). She is overall a sweet and innocent girl who wants to keep anyone from getting harmed, even those who try to harm her, so her path as a villain is uncertain. She is a selfless individual, putting others needs before her own. As the series progresses she becomes less sheltered and is able to defend herself, thanks to the skills the other villains teach her. Photo will do anything to protect her brother, Dabi, sometimes to the point where she will ignore her own well-being to save him. Initially, Photo believed that people are quick to betray each other, and that you're better off not getting close to anyone. However, as time goes on, Photo's personality began to change. Due to Dabi's friendship and faith in her, she becomes more accepting of the people around her, which helps her to make friends again. She gradually starts to become more social and grows closer to others. Despite these changes in her personality, Photo continues to be just as clumsy, observant, and honest as she was during her introduction. Despite being extremely sheltered from the world, Photo is seen to be in sync with the emotions of those around her. She can tell, for example, whether her loved one is hiding something from her or is upset, although she may not know the root cause of those emotions. Her primary struggle throughout the series, however, is to control her quirk that prevents her from touching others. Due to her condition, she is extremely cautious about human contact, and grows frightened of hurting anyone, especially her loved ones, with her own two hands. Photo is shown to get embarrassed easily, but starts to gain confidence thanks to Dabi, despite not having very much to begin with. With her newfound confidence and understanding, Photo starts to help people who are in situations similar to the ones she has experienced, and tries to offer advice every now and then. She has become more comfortable with herself, and willing to express what she has to say. She enjoys photography to the point of addiction, from which she gains her nickname. Quotes * "I do not want to worry about unnecessary things since I'll just be betrayed again. But that's just my opinion." * "It's like a doll house. You hang out together and pretend to be good friends, but when it doesn't suit them, they just abandon you." * "When you trust someone and get to know them, you eventually learn about their wounds, too." * (To Shiro, when they first met) "Someday, maybe you'll find someone like you to share your pain with. I can't tell you when that will happen... but the important thing is not to reject them." * (To Ryuu Nori) "We all have scars from loving someone too much." * (To Emiko Todoroki) "Tell me, I don't know much about martial arts...But what does it mean to be strong? Is it something you can attain by lying to yourself? I'm sorry, but I think hiding your true self-- pretending to be someone you're not-- is a form of cowardice. Don't you think it's important to acknowledge who you are? Having the courage to be able to admit what you love...enjoying what you love...and being true to yourself-- Isn't that also what it means to be strong?" Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Emitters Category:Antagonists